


You've Got Fine Written All Over You

by RageHappyRoses



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Body Image, Gang Violence, Human!Church, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, M/M, Negotiations, Private Inestigator!Wash, Private Investigators, delinquent!Tucker, human!tex, mention of drugs, mentions of gangs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyRoses/pseuds/RageHappyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David had enough dealing with Lavernius but now this gang starts causing trouble and theyre calling themselves Project Freelancer. Being a Private Investigator was too much work, sometimes he wonders why he even took the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Really? Again?

David wanted to know why the hell his phone was ringing at two AM. He also wanted know why he thought it was a good idea to pick it up without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" He groaned and sat up, turning on the light on his bedside. The other line was quiet for a while, he actually debated hanging up but it might have been his boss busy with something before getting to the phone. Being a Private Investigator came with early morning phone calls and he'd be dammed if they weren't annoying. 

"Detective Washington?" A woman's voice addressed him. He raised and eyebrow and became more attentive. 

"Yes, who is this?" 

"This is Allison." She spoke firmly. David sighed and sat up, immediately finding some clothes to put on. 

"Hey, what is it this time Agent Texas? Must be important for the FBI to get involved" he held the phone between his ear and shoulder as he pulled on his pants. 

"Actually no, I was finishing up the last case and was told to call you to inform you that Tucker's at the station" annoyance was clear in the agent's voice. David pinched the bridge of his nose and told her he'd be there in 20 minuets before hanging up. It was every damn week something like this happened but honestly Washington knew what he signed up for when he decided to date the idiot. 

It took him less than he mentioned to get to the station and to the questioning room. He crossed his arms and looked through the glass into the room to see him handcuffed to the table. 

"What the hell Lavernius?" He muttered to himself. 

"You really fucked up with that one hu?" Leonard decided to put his two cents in, but then again what the hell did he know? He was an everyday cop. David rolled his eyes and waited to be let into the room and sit down across from the slightly younger. 

"Hey David, I was just on my way home" he joked with a nervous chuckle. 

"What was it this time?" The detective sighed and put his head in his hands. There was a moment of silence before ththe other answered. 

"Public Intoxication" he stated rather proudly, obviously still at least buzzed, hence the handcuffs to keep him from wandering around. David reached across the table and undid the handcuffs, causing the younger to rub his wrists. 

"I'll have the charges lifted, we're going home" David stated angrily, leading Lavernius out. 

Once getting him home and in bed, it was getting him to actually go asleep that was the problem. Lavernius smiled lightly and continued to play with David's hair. 


	2. Reporting For Duty

David woke up, his breathing heavy and cold sweat sticking to him. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, looking to Lavernius in a deep sleep next to him. The last case had really gotten to him, some girl had been framed for suicide and they had caught the culprit. He knew that sick bastard was behind bars by he couldn't help but imagine something like that happening to him or happening to Lavernius. David smiled a bit at how peaceful he looked and brushed back what little hair he had on his forehead before getting out of the bed to get ready for work. He got out a mug and placed it under the coffee maker, turning it on and leaning against the counter to listen to the quiet brewing. 

"You look wrecked..." Lavernius said quietly, walking up to David and holding his face lightly to look at him. David just nodded a bit, the shorter smiled a bit and reached up to kiss him softly. David physically relaxed aand kissed back for a few seconds. David stood in thought as he looked down at the ground, sliding his hands to Lavernius's waist. "What's wrong?" He asked quietly. It took a while for the detective to look up and answer but he did it. 

"Are you sure you want this relationship with me? You could get hurt, taken hostage...killed." David said firmly, giving him a look of worry. Lavernius scoffed and nodded. 

"Of course, David. I know what being with you could do to me and I'm okay with it because I know you'll be there for me, you kinda always have been whether I wanted you or not" he said with a slight joking tone. It made the taller smile and nod in agreement, he kissed his boyfriend a last time before turning to get his coffee. Lavernius watched him set his coffee down, get dressed and grab his car keys. 

"I'll see you later" David smiled, his hands grabbing Lavernius's waist and kissing him quickly. The shorter smirked and fixed his boyfriend's tie, handing him his coffee. 

"Don't be late" Lavernius said with a smile. David chuckled and ruffled his lover's hair. 

"Stay out of trouble" He scoffed and left, getting in his car. David knew he cared an insane amount about him but he couldn't help it. Something about Lavernius made him care more than he had in his previous relationships. Maybe it was the fact that the kid was always getting into something. Well, he wasn't a kid, he was twenty-one. To David's age of thirty-seven he was a kid. That was something he thought about more often than not, they were sixteen years apart. David worried it would ruin their relationship sooner or later but Lavernius was always there to tell him otherwise. After all, they'd made it a year together and David was pretty proud of that. Between running into him at the presinct after he got arrested for destruction of public property and asking him if he wanted to go out for drinks and now, it was quite an experience and the detective wouldn't trade of anything. 

David smiled and said good morning to a few of the cops as he walked to his office. He rolled his eyes at the signs next yo the door. 

**Private Investigator**

_David R. Washington_

He didn't think he was the best at what he did or even good enough where he deserved a nametag like that outside his door. It could od just said 'Office. Just come in and I'll determine whether you're worth my time or not'. David sighed and sat down at his desk, starting up his computer and taking a sip of his coffee. A knock sounded on his door and he sighed, this early in the morning? 

"Come in" he said sternly. The door opened and in came Sarge. No one knew his real name, everyone called him Sarge. He was the captain in charge of the rest of the assholes who worked there. "What is it Sarge?" He asked. 

"There's a new case and I think we might need your help" Sarge explained, crossing his arms. 

"Really? And what's so different about case that it has you asking me?" David raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair. 

"There's a gang, this new gang doesn't do money or drugs. They kill. We've been following them secretly for a week and haven't found anything. A new victim turned up this morning and I was hoping you'd take a look at the scene" Sarge said as of he was demanding he take the case. David hummed as if he was thinking but he knew he'd take the case anyway. 

"Sure, who's on forensics?" He asked. Sarge let out a bit of a sigh before answering reluctantly. 

"Simmons." 

David rolled his eyes, Richard Simmons was new and had barely been out in the feild. Guess he had to start somewhere. 

"Alright fine, I'll get my coat" David smiled sarcastically before standing up.


	3. A Lot More To It

Upon arriving to the scene David looked around carefully, his eyes landing on Simmons who was hunched over the body. He took a deep breath and stepped closer to get a better look. His breath caught in his throat, he felt the beginnings of tears start to sting at his eyes. The kid looked too much like him, David knew there was no way it could have possibly been Lavernius but the resemblence was too uncanny. David took another breath and looked over the body, his head was nearly twisted all the way around his body and a few fingers were missing. It was clear he hadn't died from blood loss but rather his neck being snapped. 

"So, what do we have?" David asked with a sigh. Richard jumped a burning surprise but nonetheless stood up to face the detective. 

"Male, early twenties, cause of death: severed spinal cord. He did, however, loose a lot of blood before he was killed. Whoever did this wanted him to suffer or they torchered him before killing him" he explained. David paced around the body, before looking around the room. It was an abondoned building but the attic they were in looked a bit tidied up. 

"Was the victim moved at all?" He asked, walking over to a dusty dresser and exaimining a shape left in the dust. 

"No sir, he's just as we found him. The others forensics department already swept the room for fingerprints, hair, anything. They didn't find anything" Richard shrugged. David ignored him and continued to look around the room, he scoffed and pushed a desk out of the way to reveal a pistol sitting under the desk. 

"They didn't do a very good job" he muttered and picked it up. Richard stood in shock and watched as he looked it over. 

"How did you know that was there?" He asked. David kept his eyes trained on the gun as he explained. 

"Scuff marks on the floor, dotted and leading near this desk. They suggest someone kicked something under the desk." He muttered. Richard walked over to look at it, raising an eyebrow before it was dropped in his hands. "Have the forensics team take a look at it, though I doubt that it's who we're looking for's" David sighed and scanned the room a last time but didn't find anything. 

"Do you think it's his?" He motioned to the body on the floor. 

"Most likely, if these people took care to wipe all their prints I doubt they'd just kick their weapon under an old desk." The detective muttered under his breath, something about this wasn't sitting right with him. He'd really have to ask Sarge about the details of the case. "I'm going back to the presinct, give it to Sarge if you find anything." David said quickly and shoved his hands in his pockets, leaving. The image of the victim still burned on the back of his eyelids. It caused an unpleaseant shiver to go down his back and then he knew. This wasn't going to be an easy case.


	4. What Does This Mean?

David hung his head in his hands, all of them. All of them looked similar and it was unsettling. He figured he'd look over the files and he almost wished he didn't. Each one of the victims was in close resemblance, African American, young, and male. They all looked like Lavernius and each one of them killed and mangled in the most gruesome ways. David sighed and shut the case file, sitting back in the chair. He couldn't do this, maybe he could just tell Sarge he wasn't interested in the case. Perhaps that's why he wanted him to take it, because they all looked like Lavernius. That was cruel, Sarge wouldn't do that to him would he? A knock on his office door spurred him out of his thoughts.

"Come in" David crossed his arms and turned his chair toward the door. An annoyed cop walked through the door, with a handcuffed Lavernius following him. "Jesus Christ, what did you do now?" David said and stood up, grabbing the younger's face to look at the bruises. 

"I got into a fight with some friends is all" he chuckled nervously. The cop scoffed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. 

"Yeah those sure looked like friends, cause I always nearly kill my friends all the time" he remarked. David raised an eyebrow at him. 

"That's enough Dexter. Leave us, please." David said with a bit of venom in his voice. Dexter huffed and left, shutting the door behind him. David sighed and unlocked the handcuffs. "Tell me what happened" he said as he sat on the edge of his desk. Lavernius was quiet, all he could do was look down in shame and rub at his previously restrained wrists. David stood up straight and grabbed his face lightly to make him look him in the eyes. "Please...just tell me Lavernius" he said calmly. The younger shifted in place before sighing and shaking his head. 

"I just owed some people some money, that's it. They got their money, they'll leave me alone now" he muttered. David raised an eyebrow, he could feel that what he was saying wasn't the whole truth but he'd let it go for now. 

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" He asked, taking a step back to look him over. Lavernius shook his head silently. The detective just gave him a look of worry before pulling him into a hug. "You know, you'll have to tell me sooner or later" he said quietly. Lavernius nodded slightly as he hugged his boyfriend back. The door to the office opened quickly, and there stood Richard. David sighed and pulled away from their embrace. "Yes, Simmons?" He slightly snapped. Richard stood stunned. 

"I-I can come back later, if you're busy that is" he stuttered out. David held up a hand to pardon him and shoved his hands in his pockets. 

"What is it?" He asked, his voice turning professional. 

"We got the results from the gun, the prints were the victim's but...we also found other ones on it" he explained. David raised an eyebrow, was it thar simple? Was the police force really just that lazy to look under a desk for evidence? 

"Who's are they?" He asked. Richard put off answering for a minuter before looking up at him in hopes he'd provide an answer. 

"Sir, they're Agent Texas's prints" 


	5. What's Worse Is I Believe You

It didn't seem right to have her sitting at that table in that room. There was no mistaking it, the prints matched up to hers and she was going to have to explain it. David knew Allison ever since he'd been a patrol cop, how long ago was that? Eight years? Nine years? It didn't matter now, he needed to investigate her because right now she wasn't his friend. She was a suspect. David placed his hand on the door, he wasn't sure he was ready to hear it if she was guilty. A hand landed on his shoulder, Sarge stood tall and confident behind him

"I know you two are close, but you can't let that alter the truth" he said. David nodded but it was strange to hear Sarge say something that made him think more than a few seconds about it. He entered the room and pulled out the chair on the other side of the table, sitting down. They looked at each other with stale expressions. David began to open the case file in front of him with a clearing of his throat. 

"Agent Texas, you are here because we found y-" 

"Spare me the professionalism, I don't need it." She stopped him sharply. David swallowed his tongue and nodded, folding his hands on top if the file. 

"Right, so Allison. Mind telling me why the hell your prints are on the gun that I found on the most recent crime scene involving an uprising gang?" David got straight to the point. She laughed under her breath and leaned back in her chair. "What's so funny?" He pressed. She smiled at him and shrugged. 

"Honestly David, you didn't think the FBI was involved with a serial killing gang? I left the evidence to see if they'd come back for it, I was waiting for Agent York to follow them if they did come back. The only information I get from him is some mail man needed the victim's signature and walked in to see if he was okay, he called the cops. It was ththe last thing I wanted" she explained. David sighed and shook his head, looking down at the case file he saw the pictures again. His breath shuddered before he shut it and looked back up at her. 

"Allison, are you telling the truth?" He asked, although he knew her answer. She scoffed and shook her head in disbelief. 

"Youre unbelieveable. Of course I'm telling the tuth, what motive do I have to even be in a gang?" She sat up and snapped. David bit his lip and shrugged, he couldn't fathom why Allison would ever commit a crime. She'd always been about doing the right thing and doing it efficiently. The detective stood up and tapped the folder on the desk to straighten the papers inside of it. 

"Fine, I believe you. You can leave, I'm sorry for the false accusation " He muttered and opened the door, watching her stand up and stand in front of him. She sighed and gave him an understanding smile before kissing his cheek. 

"You're only doing your job David, I respect that" she said quietly before walking out. He sighed as he watched her blond ponytail sway out of the door to the presinct. He closed the door and crossed his arms, looking to Sarge who'd been watching their conversation through the window. 

"I take it she's not guilty...or a suspect anymore" he stated gruffly. David nodded and headed to his office to gather his things. He needed to see if lavernius was ok; He'd sent him home to try to sleep some of the pain off from fighting. Sage leaned in the doorway, arms crossed. "Washington, are you sure you're alright to take this case?" He asked with concern in his voice. David sighed and threw on his coat, shaking his head before looking him in the eyes. 

"Honestly captain, I'm not sure" he said and quickly left the building.


	6. It'll Get Inside Your Head

Davis sighed as he set down his coat over the back of a chair. He raised an eyebrow at the quiet house, was Lavernius still sleeping? He quietly walked to the bedroom and peeked in, not there. David then continued to the living room only to find him asleep on the couch. He let out a small scoff as he sat next to the sleeping man, lightly running his fingers through Lavernius's hair. A small smile made its way onto the younger's face but he didn't open his eyes.

"You're home early" he muttered. David just hummed in response and kissing his forehead. In seconds those stunning brown eyes were looking up at him. He could look at them forever, just stare into them and be content. "How'd work go? Is Agent Texas guilty?" He asked, sitting up and breaking eye contact. David sighed and shook his head. 

"No, she left the weapon there to lure back the gang but they didn't come. She was just doing her job" he shrugged and began to slip off his shoes. Lavernius bit his lip and opened his mouth to speak but immediately shut it. "What is it? You know have to eventually tell me what happened earlier" David said as he laid back on the couch. Lavernius looked at him with a smirk and straddled his boyfriend's hips. 

"I told you, I just got into a fight with some people I owed money to. They got it so now they won't bother me" Lavernius's voice dropped low as he brought his lips to David's neck. The detective sighed as his hands went to the younger's waist, sliding his shirt up to feel at the skin there. "Now...how's about I help you relax?" Lavernius chuckled lowly into David's ear. David smirked and quickly agreed, grabbing his face to kiss him. 

\----------------------- 

David woke up, groaning as he looked around the bed. Lavernius was nowhere to be found. He began to panic, had the gang snuck into their house and taken him? David shoved the blanket off him and rushed out of the bedroom only to see Lavernius in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and in his boxers looking very confused. 

"You okay Wash?" He asked, using his pet name. David sighed and ran a hand through hair. 

"I thought...someone took you" he said lowly, trying to calm himself down. 

"And you were going to fight them with no pants on?" Lavernius snickered. David blushed and now realized he wasn't wearing a single piece of clothing. David rolled his eyes and went to get dressed. He came back out to the kitchen to a concerned looking Lavernius. "Are you okay?" He asked, shifting his platoon slightly. 

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" David asked, finishing buttoning a few buttons on his shirt. The younger raised an unconvinced eyebrow. 

"You were just basically having a panic attack because I wasn't in bed, you've never done that" Lavernius crossed his arms. David sighed and walked closer to his boyfriend, putting his hands on his waist lightly. 

"The case is getting to me a bit is all...I'll be okay, promise" David gave him a small smile and all he could do was sigh an agreement and pull away from his grasp. David nodded slightly, pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and headed out for work. The cases need to end soon or it would start destroying him, he didn't want that, not again.


	7. Take What Isn't Yours To Give

_"What the hell do you mean it's gone?!"_

David walked in to an angry Sarge yelling, most of the people in the presinct watching him as they tried to mind their own business at the same time. David got close enough to see just who he was yelling at. He wasn't surprised to see it was none other than Dexter Grif. 

"It's like I just said, it's just gone. I didn't do shit with it but give it to the forensics team so go bother Simmons about it." He rebuttaled. Sarge clenched his fists, ready to hit the officer but he only muttered something angrily under his breath and walked off. David raised an eyebrow, approaching the nearest person to ask. 

"What's going on?" He asked, looking to see he had just asked Leonard. The officer scoffed as he was straightening a few things on his desk. 

"That lard lost the evidence you found on the scene the other day and Sarge is pissed at him, but when is he ever not pissed at Grif?" Leonard shook his head and sat down, pulling his chair in. David sighed and nodded, heading to his office and slightly slamming his door in annoyance. 

_________________________________________________________________ 

Dexter stood outside the room, head hung in shame and flinching every time he heard Sarge yell from inside. It wasn't long before the door flung open and slammed shut as the captain stormed off. He sighed before opening he door slowly and seeing Richard sitting at his desk, head in his hands. Dexter bit his lip and placed a hand on his back, causing him to look up. Richard shot up and hugged him tight, Dexter hugged back and ran his fingers through his hair soothingly. 

"I don't know where it went, I keep track of everything and I was sure I put it back with the other evidence. I'm trying so hard to be good at this and its hard Dex, its hard" Richard muttered into the slightly taller's shoulder, gripping the back of his shirt tightly. Dexter sighed and buried his nose into red-orange hair before pressing a light kiss into it. 

"Yeah I know, Sarge is just being a hard ass, the case is getting to him" Dexter tried to explain softly. Richard shook his head before pulling away and looking him in the eyes. The taller smiled a bit before kissing the corner of his mouth before kissing his forehead. It made the redhead smile a bit and adjust his glasses as he looked away and blushed. "Don't let him get to you, you're too cute to be stressed" he comforted him and he nodded. 

"Thanks...also, youre an asshole" Richard scoffed and crossed his arms. Dexter began laughing a bit as he shrugged. 

"It's kind of hard not to grab your ass when we hug dude, it's just a habit now" Dexter laughed, leaning in to kiss him again but was pushed away. 

"Go work, idiot" Richard chuckled before turning around go straighten up his desk. He jumped a bit when arms wrapped around him and a kiss was pressed to his neck. He shivered a bit, nerves already setting in. They had been together for almost three months now and Dexter had been trying to get him in bed. Richard always declined or made up an excuse, he was nervous because he knew Dexter would laugh at him for being a virgin. Not only that but he was nervous as all hell to even do anything. He was an awkward looking guy under his clothes and he was well aware that his boyfriend wasn't exactly Adonis but he already looked better than him in clothes. 

"How's about I come over later?" Dexter whispered, sucking a mark low on Richard's neck so it could be hidden easily. The shorter shivered again before nodding a bit. 

"Yeah, sure, now...go...before Sarge comes back" he muttered. A final kiss was pressed to the mark before Dexter left the room. Richard sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

_________________________________________________________________ 

David sat down at his desk, staring up his computer and setting down his coffee. Just as he sat down he noticed a folded piece of paper with a symbol on it, three lines arranged in a way that branched out from each other. He picked it up and slowly opened it. 

_I came back for what was mine. Not only was the gun mine but so is Lavernius. He refuses to cooperate and soon that'll land him in my care as a prisoner. A gang like mine doesn't fuck around detective Washington so I'd appreciate your full cooperation. You have two days to figure out if you want to keep your boyfriend where he is by doing what I say, call the number provided in that time for your orders. Don't try to track the phone because you won't be able to, we're too careful. I await your call David._

**-FMS**

David let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, running a hand through his hair. He was too deep into this, if he told Sarge it would only add more uncertainty because there was nothing they could do. They would most certainly pull Lavernius in for questioning but David didn't want that. If he said anything FMS might come after him anyway. He realized he had no choice but to comply to the demands.


	8. Do Your Part And Everything Will Work Out

He knew this was a bad idea, he knew he should have just disagreed in the first place but there was no changing it. He could just pull a full stop on the whole thing and go about the night not even acknowledging the situation at hand but that would be hard. Talking about it with his partner would even make it harder to ignore to. So, for the time being, Richard was going to go with it. 

The red-head was currently being pressed into his couch with his boyfriend littering his neck in kisses. He didn't mind the tiny neck kisses but it was the fact that Dexter also had his hand halfway down Richard's pants. He was shifting uncomfortably as his hand slipped further and further until Dexter grabbed him and realized he was barely hard. He sat up and pulled his hand away. 

"Something wrong?" He asked, looking at his boyfriend with concern. Richard looked down and began messing with his nails, shrugging. Dexter sighed and rolled his eyes, tilting his boyfriend's chin up to look at him. "You can tell me, I won't be upset" he said softly. Richard sighed and crossed his arms nervously. 

"It's just that...you're...well, I mean...you're..." he couldn't quite the words out, still afraid of what his boyfriend would say. 

"Is it...because I'm fat?" Dexter gave him a hurt look mixed with genuine concern. Richard's eyes widened and he quickly sat up and hugged him tight. 

"No! No it's not that! Never..." Richard said, nuzzling his head into Dexter's shoulder. Dexter sighed and hugged him back equally as tight. It was a while before Richard spoke up again. "You're...really forward with it and I've ...I've never had sex, and honestly I hate how I look" the red-head quickly admitted. Dexter pulled away to look his boyfriend in the eyes. 

"You could have told me, I wouldn't have been so direct with you and I never would have laughed that you're a virgin" the brunette said seriously, watching as the other nodded. Dexter looked at his boyfriend's undone pants before looking back up at him. "Do you...still want to do this? I won't rush you, we can take our time" he said in a reassuring voice. Richard bit his lip before smiling weakly, he trusted him. 

"Yeah...ok" he agreed softly. Dexter smiled and pulled him into a soft kiss. 

_________________________________________________________________ 

David pulled into the driveway of his house, seeing the tv illuminated the living room from inside. He smiled a bit as he put the car in park and turned off the engine. He could practically see Lavernius asleep on the couch, hugging a pillow close with the remote in hand. He sighed as he pulled the piece of paper from his pocket and stared down the number. He had to do it, he had to. For Lavernius. He quickly diaper the number, it rung once and a distored voice sounded from the other end. 

"I knew you'd cooperate accordingly Detective Washington" the voice snickered. 

"Listen, I didn't call for playful banter. I called to protect _my_ boyfriend, so tell me what the fuck it is you want" David snapped, realizing after the fact that it was probably a bad idea. The voice laughed heartily before sighing. 

"No, he isn't yours, he's mine. You remember that." The voice dropped to a serious tone. David swallowed nervously, who ever it was had a strong connection to Lavernius and didn't want to let go of it. "I had you call because I need a favor, my little get together of wonderful people would like to partake in some highly illegal and somewhat deadly substances but we have no means to get to them without having your filthy cops poking at the situation" the voice said as if he'd known David for years. The detective could feel himself shaking, he was going to traffic drugs for these murderers. 

"You want me to...deliver the drugs..." he confirmed shakily. 

"Very good Detective Washington! I was beginning to think you wouldn't get it" the voice said sarcastically. David rolled his eyes. "They're loacted under the docks next to the second to last boat. You're going to get them and deliver them behind the bakery two blocks from there at exactly 3'o clock and no later and you're going to do this every other day of the week understood?" The voice threatened. David managed a small 'yes' as he tried to process the information. "Good. Glad we understand each other, one of my men will be by to pick it up tomorrow. Don't fuck up or I'm coming to take what's mine." The voice made one last threat before hanging up. David's hand shook as he hung up, thudding his head against his seat. He was in it deep and he knew he couldn't back out. 

David sighed a last time before getting out and getting inside. He allowed a small smile to form at his boyfriend on the couch in the exact same position he expected him to be. He walked over and grabbed the remote from his hand lightly to turn the tv off. He lightly shook his shoulder and smiled at him as he blinked his eyes open. "Come to bed with me" he said softly. Lavernius only nodded and groggily sat up, making his way off the couch to stand up. He tripped a bit, causing David to help him off to their bedroom. He got his boyfriend in bed before climbing in himself and pulling him close, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. "I love you Lavernius..." he muttered. A small hum answered him before he buried his head into the same spot he had kissed and he drifted to sleep. 


	9. Not As Planned

Lavernius woke up, David already gone like he was most days. He sighed and sat up in the bed, checking his phone to see a good morning text and a reminder from David to stay out of trouble. He rolled his eyes, why did he always treat him like he was some rebellious teenager? He was an adult, admittedly he acted juvenile at times but he was an adult no less. Lavernius made his way to the kitchen, smiling smally at the cup of cooling coffee on the table. He took a sip of it then heard a knock on the front door. Lavernius glared at the door, setting his cup down slowly. the knock sounded again, louder.

“Just a minute!” he yelled back, he made his way to the bedroom and slipped the pistol out from underneath David’s pillow. He hid it behind his back as he approached the door and opened it. Upon realizing who it was he sighed and shook his head. “Damn it Flowers, you scared the shit out of me, I thought you were your boss” Lavernius said, letting the man in.

“It might as well be, you’re in deep shit Tucker” he sighed and entered, sitting down at the kitchen table. Lavernius set the gun down and went to go make him a cup of coffee. He’d known Butch for a long time, he knew that he used to work at the police station but just disappeared one day. Luckily, he kept in touch with Lavernius, however he happened to work with the very gang that’s been murdering lately. Lavernius sat the cup down in front of him and took a seat across from him.

“I’m in deep shit? You’re a fucking murderer” Lavernius pointed out. Butch rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“I told you, I didn’t hurt anybody, it was all Allison and the boss” he tried to explain. Lavernius did want to believe it, only because he was never the type of guy to hurt anyone but a gang can do that much to you, change you. He would know. Lavernius glanced at the time then back to Flowers.

“Look, I’m gonna be late for work, what did you come here for?” the younger said, quickly getting up to pour the rest of his own coffee in the sink. Butch sighed and gave him a look of remorse.

“David’s working for the boss, he threatened him into trafficking our drugs for us” he finally admitted. Lavernius froze in his spot, david would’ve told him about that, right?

“Don’t you lie to me Flowers, don’t fucking joke with me like that” Lavernius snapped, glaring at the older. Butch finished the coffee off quickly then stood up with a serious look.

“I wouldn't lie about something like this” he said lowly and promptly left, leaving Lavernius to take in the information. He shook his head, he had to talk to David about it later, he didn;t want him getting involved with them. It was his problem to deal with. Lavernius let out a breath, he didn’t realize he was holding and went to get dressed. The drive to his job was quick, he tried to think of ways to bring it up to his boyfriend but nothing came to him. He’d have to just be blunt about it. He didn’t need to be thinking about it all day though. Lavernius put a small smile on his face as he walked through the doors of the bakery. He didn’t mind the job, but he only really got it because he knew the owner. At least he could mostly relax during his time there.

__________________________________________________________________________

David clicked away on his computer, too invested to notice his door open. He had tried to research the dock and the bakery that he’d been told to traffic the drugs to and it seemed that it was a well known place for that kind of thing. A light hand on his shoulder made him jump a bit and look up to the cop. David sighed and leaned back in his chair before motioning the other to speak. Dexter came into his office a lot to talk, like they were close friends. David didn’t mind the other’s company, it was just that when he got on a subject he rambled on and on for too long.

“You okay? You look stressed” Dexter pointed out. David scoffed and shrugged.

“That’s an understatement, but I’m fine, what do you want Grif?” David sighed. The younger scoffed and crossed his arms.

“Did I lose the first name basis?” he chuckled. David shook his head and apologized. “Well I came to tell you that it finally happened, I finally got him in bed with me” Dexter boasted. David couldn’t help but let a small smile form on his face.

“Really? He didn’t think you were too confident? Or too fat?” David joked. Dexter gave him a jokingly hurt look and shook his head with a light laugh. Dexter knew he was fat, he didn’t care for other people pointing it out, that was, unless it came to his boyfriend. He didn’t want Richard to leave him.

“No, he was just...afraid of what I’d think of him ‘cause he was a virgin” Dexter said, trailing off and biting his lip. David raised an eyebrow, seeing how Dexter’s mind wandered.

“Well, good for you, that’s a big step for both of you” David gave him a genuine smile. Dexter shrugged and ran a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, I guess so, I think… I think I wanna marry him” Dexter said, looking up at David. The investigator’s eyes widened.

“Marry him? Are you sure? You’ve only been together a few months” David tried to console him.

“Yeah, He really seems like the one, what about you and that Tucker kid? Ever thought of marrying him?” Dexter asked, knowing how he felt about Lavernius. David froze up and adjusted his spot in the chair.

“I-I mean… I would like to someday, but right now it seems like it’s not possible” David explained. He had planned out everything already if he was being honest, how he was going to propose, what their wedding would be like. How extremely excited Lavernius would be. Dexter opened his mouth to speak but the door to the office swung open and in stepped Richard with a scared look on his face.

“What is it Richard?” Dexter jumped to grab his boyfriend’s shoulders in comfort.

 **  
**“We got one of them, we arrested one of the gang members, we caught them doing a drug deal on the docks” Richard explained. David’s throat tightened, shit. How was he going to get the drugs now?


	10. The Things We Try To Forget Immediately

David arrive at the scene when he thought the cop coverage would be dying down but it was far from it. He sighed and walked toward the dock, showing his ID to the cops guarding the blockade. He let out a sigh of annoyance  when he saw Leonard was on duty. This was going to be harder than he thought.

“Oh, well if it isn’t detective Washington, what brings you here?” Leonard crossed his arms with a glare on his face.

“Shut it Church, I’m here because this is clearly linked to the serial killing gang, Sarge asked me to check out the scene since your men were having so much trouble finding a gun under a dresser at the last scene” David snapped back with a knowing smirk. Leonard muttered under his breath and walked off, not wanting to start anything with the detective. David saw the opportunity and walked to the aforementioned spot that contained the package and reached under the docks. He scoffed when he pulled out a small back plastic bag from underneath it, quickly stuffing it in his coat pocket. He started to wonder where the BGPD got their police training. He looked around to make sure no one had seen and quickly began to walk off the dock without a word to anyone else. David made it to his car, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He pulled the bag from inside his pocket, his hands shaking as he opened it up. There it was, an actual brick of cocaine. He shook his head and closed the bag, throwing it  in the passenger seat before driving off. He’d have to deliver it tomorrow.

______________________________________________________________________

Lavernius was cleaning up the tables in the shop when the owner came in from the back door. He sighed and shook his head. The guy didn’t deserve to be dragged into all the gang nonsense. He was just a normal guy who owned a small bakery on the corner, now he was some guy who owned a bakery that doubled as a drug dealing location.

“You shouldn’t let them do that outside your shop” Lavernius pointed out. The man sighed and shrugged, opening the cash register to count the money.

“What am I gonna do? Tell them I’ll call the cops and have them shoot me?” he raised an eyebrow to Lavernius.

“Look Franklin, you have a nice bakery and honestly, I like working here, don’t let them ruin it. I told you I’d take care of it if you need me to”

“No, I don’t want you getting involved in all that again” Franklin was quick to stop him. the younger bit his lip and nodded, no matter how much he wanted to help, he couldn’t. Lavernius finished up and put away a few things before placing a hand on Franklin’s shoulder.

“Be careful, ok?” he said, knowing that he had to stay at least a few more hours to make sure the transactions in the alley went smoothly. Franklin gave him a reassuring smile and nodded. Lavernius sighed and pulled on his hoodie, walking out of the door. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked with his head down. He knew if he saw any transactions , they’d be after him. Lavernius feared the walk back home, although it wasn’t far, it was now dark. Dark enough to get mugged and not see the culprit’s face. It was quiet for a while as he walked, only wanting to focus on getting home to his boyfriend’s smiling face. He felt himself relax a bit as he rounded a corner but he immediately stopped upon seeing someone standing in his way.

“Lavernius Tucker, former gang member” the voice came from the person, clearly a woman.

“What do you want? I gave your boss his money. I don’t owe you guys anything anymore” he immediately defended himself. The woman chuckled and stepped in the light of the street lamp between them.

“What does David think of that? That you were in a gang? That you owed drug money?” she paused, a smirk on her face. “That you killed?” Lavernius glared at her, hoping it was enough to shut her mouth. “Oh, he doesn’t know, does he?” she scoffed.

“Just leave me alone Sylvia” He knew her brother, Nathan Dakota, he worked in the FBI with Allison but he was also one of them, a member of the gang.

“You see I can’t, the boss wants to keep tabs on you, or more specifically, he wants me to keep tabs on you” she said, crossing her arms over her leather jacket. Lavernius wanted to roll his eyes at how cliche she looked for a gang member.

“Why? We’re done, I told him that, it was his fault that I can’t trust him anymore” Lavernius snapped and took a cautious step forward.

“He still wants you, he goes on and on about how you still belong to him instead of that perfect little Ken doll you go home to every night” she sneered and uncrossed her arms. Lavernius bit his lip, looking at Sylvia up and down. He sighed and shook his head.

“Fine, but leave David out of this, he didn’t do shit to anyone of you” he spoke firmly. Sylvia only chuckled and turned, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

**  
**“You really don’t know anything do you?” she said slyly as she walked off. Maybe he didn’t, but that was just it, he didn’t want to know. He gave up that life so long ago and it was hard to get away from it ever since. Lavernius knew full well that he may never get away from it either.


	11. Love Me, Fight Me, But Don't Hurt Me

David knew what he had to do on his lunch break, it was only a few hours away. He had to drop off the drugs behind the bakery and just walk away. He wasn't sure how many time FMC wanted him to do this, he wasn't even sure he could cope with doing it the first time. He knew he could be killed doing drugs deals that he could also possibly be arrested. Someone would somehow find the brick of cocaine under the passenger seat in his car. What he knew now was that he had to relax and just wait until 3 O'clock. David sighed and leaned back in his chair, eyeing the case file on his desk. He shook his head before opening it to look at the victims. All he saw was Lavernius, every picture he could see Lavernius crying out for help, bleeding oh with no one to help. Tears filled his eyes once again until there was a knock on his door. David quickly wiped his eyes and cleared his throat before answering.

“Come in” he said, turning his chair toward the door. In walked a guilty looking Lavernius with a half smile on his face. “Well, for once you're not walking in here in handcuffs” David joked. Lavernius only sighed and leaned on the desk.

“David… What's been going on with this case lately?” He asked. David sighed and closed up the case file on the desk.

“You know I can't tell you information about the cases” he said. Lavernius just stayed quiet, biting his lip. “Why do you want to know about this gang?” He asked. Lavernius have him a worried look.

“Because I'm involved, those guys that wanted money from me are in that gang, I… I used to be a part of their gang” Lavernius quickly said, hoping his boyfriend’s reaction wouldn't be too bad. David stared at him in shock, the entire time he was thinking it was a coincidence that all the victims looked like him but now it made sense.

“You… Were a part of the Freelancers?” He asked, anger rising a bit. Lavernius nodded. David sighed angrily before crossing his arms. “God damn it Lavernius! You were a part of them, you knew things about this damn case and, what? Just neglected to tell me?!” David yelled. Lavernius rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the desk.

“Not like it was any of your business, it's my past and I didn't want to talk about it” Lavernius snapped back.

“Not my business? It's my job! Not to mention we've been dating for three years and I would've thought you'd at least mention it!@ David argued. Lavernius angrily shook his head and started to leave. “Yeah, just walk away like you always do” he muttered lowly. That cause the younger to stop and glare back at his boyfriend.

“Fuck you, did you even for a second consider why I didn't want to talk about it? Did you ever consider maybe I didn't tell you because you treat me like I'm some teenager going through a phase?” Lavernius snapped, causing David to shut his mouth quickly. “That's what I thought, don't bother coming home tonight. I don't want to see you” he said before finally leaving, slamming the door on his way out. David sighed, leaning back in his chair as he ran a hand through his hair. Minutes later his door slowly opened and in popped Dexter’s head.

“If you need a place to stay tonight, I've got a nice couch with your name on it” he said with understanding in his voice. David cleared his throat and sat up.

“Uh...yeah, thanks” he meekly said, Dexter nodded with a small smile and left the room.

____________________________________

That afternoon David pulled up to the bakery, quickly noticing it. He had visited Lavernius during work before on his lunch breaks. He scoffed and shook his head. Did this mean Lavernius was taking part in the drug deals? It would make sense, after all David didn't know what else his boyfriend wasn't telling him. He dug under the passenger seat and pulled out the black bag, shoving it into his coat pocket before making his way down the alley between the bakery and some post office. Upon stopping he looked at his watch, 3O’clock on the dot. As he looked up he saw a man standing in a hoodie, about his age.

“Do you have it?” He asked. David nodded, pulling out the bag and handing it to him. It was then that he recognized his face. He'd seen him at the precinct before.

“Wait…Dakota? Nathan Dakota?” He asked. The man ducked his head at the name. David looked him up and down in disbelief, everything he thought he knew was wrong. Nathan was in the FBI and he was working for the Freelancers? “You work for the Freelancers? You kill people?! For fuck’s sake you're in the damn FBI!” David yelled. Nathan looked up, giving him a dangerous look.

“Shut up before someone hears you asshole. Look, I specifically asked to do this job to tell you something. The boss, the one in charge of our whole operation, you spoke to him?”

“Yeah, FMC? He threatened me” David crossed his arms angrily. Nathan rolled his eyes, probably having heard that too many times to count.

“His name is Felix McScouty. Find whatever you can on him and take him down.” Nathan said, determination clear in his voice. David raised an eyebrow to him.

“Why are you helping me? You work for him” he questioned. Nathan took a deep breath, looking around before shoving his hands into his pockets.

“McScouty changed my sister, she's not the same, she's… Barely my sister anymore. We kill people, innocent people and I don't want anyone to go through what I'm going through” he explained. David took in the information slowly then nodded. “And...look, if you ever see Sylvia...my sister, tell her I love her and I did this for her” he muttered.

“What do you mean?” David questioned, now worried.

“Felix doesn't let people live after they've given his name, it's only a matter of time before that baker tells, he's supposed to or he gets killed” Nathan explained. The detective knew that Nathan was sacrificing himself and there was nothing he could do to save him. David sighed and nodded before walking out of the alley, stopping at the sight of Lavernius sitting on the front steps of the bakery, smoking.

“I...thought you quit smoking” David said softly. Lavernius chuckled, taking another drag of his cigarette.

“I did…” He answered, blowing out the smoke before turning to face his boyfriend. “Wanna tell me what you were doing down there or do you want me to tell you?” He snapped.

“Look Lavernius… I can explain” David started to say but was stopped by the younger holding up a hand.

“At first, I didn't want to believe Sylvia when she told me but...here you are” he scoffed, taking another drag and facing the docks. “Delivering their damn drugs” he muttered.

“They were going to take you from me there wasn't anything else I could do” David tried to explain. Lavernius stood up, angry, throwing down the cigarette butt and stepping on it.

“You seriously don't think I can take care of myself?” He snapped. David sighed and shook his head.

“It's not that I think that, I just don't want you to get hurt” the detective said, softness still in his voice. It was quiet between them for a few minutes before the younger scoffed and just walked back inside. David continued the walk to his car, wondering if Lavernius would ever understand. 


End file.
